Jealous
by Busybee 123
Summary: 'I never knew Norman could be the jealous type'.-Emma Decody One-shot, OOC. R&R.


_Most of the characters are OOC, so bare with me. _

_Hope you like it though. _

Emma~

I never knew Norman would be the jealous type; he seems really laid back most of the time. Even when he does zone out he really doesn't mean to hurt anyone. So here we are, at a bar, Dylan thought this would be great time to stop. He really needed something to drink. We've been driving for hours; it was cramped in this truck he owned. I got out of the car, stretching my legs then arms.

''I'm going to the bathroom.'' Bradley said, walking inside. Norman was in truck, reading a magazine.

I nodded, leaning against the car. It was nine thirty, according my phone. It was Dylan's idea for the road-trip; he wanted to get away, from all the craziness. _It would help Norman out too._ I thought. I invited Norma to come but she kindly declined, she wanted to watch over the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, Dylan or Bradley hasn't come back from the bar. Probably making out some-where. I tapped on Norman's window, he looked up;

''I'm going to find Norman and Bradley''.

He opened the door, stepping out.

''I'll help''. I dragged my oxygen tank into the bar; guys were playing cards, gambling on money. We walked over to the gamble table, Dylan sat there laughing, drinking some beers.

''Dylan, can we leave now''? Norman asked.

''Hold on, I –''

''Now, Dylan''. I said, sternly. The gritty men starring at us with cold stares, they were creeping me out.

''Fine''. He sighed, getting out of his chair.

''I'm going to find Bradley''. I told the boys.

Walking away from them, from the information the bartender says the bathroom is outside. The back parking lot was really quiet actually. But still no Bradley, then I heard laughing; I found her talking to some guy.

''Bradley, it's time to go''.

''Okay'', she turns to face this guy, with a huge beard, piercing green eyes. The man looks at me, ''Hey, who's she''.

''Emma''.

''Wow, you're really pretty''. He said, reaching out to touch me. His hand wrapped around my wrist. His hands were soft. Bradley smiled at us, ''I'll be back''. She walked off.

''What's your name''?

''Jonah''. He had a cute smile.

''Emma, it's time to go now''. I hear from me. Norman now stands just a few feet away.

Jonah smiles,'' Is he you're boyfriend''

I quickly shook my head, He's

Norman quickly interrupted me;'' Yes, I am''. ''I suggest you leave her alone''.

''Norman, we're just talking''. I said softly.

''Doesn't seem like it''. He crossed his arms.

Jonah chuckled, ''I'll leave her alone''. He walked away.

I ran my fingers through my hair, ''what's the matter with you''.

''Nothing''. He muttered, walking back inside the bar.

Leaving the bar was pretty awkward…. Well for me. I can't believe Norman could be jealous. Especially about a guy I just met. He was pretty distance now, like usual, earphones in his ears. Dylan & Bradley were in a deep conversation about betting things, something Bradley was surprisingly upset about. Around eleven thirty, we were all exhausted and desperate for a motel. Finally finding one, the price 40 dollars a night, was just what we needed.

I dragged my suitcase plus my oxygen tank up the stairs, with no help. Not that I need any….. I say sarcastically. Bradley and Dylan got a room be their selves, ''unwanted information''. I had to share a room with Norman, who was still not talking. He did leave when I went to change clothes, making a excuse to get ice. I changed really fast, brushing my hair as I entered to bedroom. Norman still wasn't around. I tiptoed out of our room, walking toward were the ice would be.

''What are you doing''. I asked.

''Nothing''. He said.

''Doesn't seem like nothing''. I said sitting down beside him.

He leans his head against the wall; ''Are you mad at me or something?''.

''No, just confused''. He said.

''Why''?

''When that guy was talking to you, I could tell he really liked you, so I got really….'' He trailed off.

''Jealous''. I finished. He nodded; _I thought it was really cute._

Our eyes met, causing us to lean in, his lips pressing against mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach as we continued. His hands in my hair, it felt nice. It was the best kiss I've ever had. I pulled away with a smirk;

''_If you wanted me to be your girlfriend you could've just asked''._

_AN: _

_My internet is really pissing me off lately but it help me finished this one shot so, I guess it was a good thing. Anyway, comment & review. _


End file.
